User blog:Googly19/Zombie wiki part 1
5:46 P.M In Honolulu Hawaii After a long butt acing 7 hour flight The plane finally landed with a big thump at the famous Honolulu Airport. With the bright blue sky and cool breeze the gang was eager to head to their hotel where they will be staying for a 2 week friend reunion vacation. “We are finally here ugh get me out of this plane” Said Sarah (aka ThisOnePerson) as she unbuckled her seat belt. “Right. Where finally here you guys. This is out dream vacation” Said Jake(Aka CrAsh) as he looked out the window. “ Now I can finally get a tan .I think I need one” Joanna (aka Rage&Love) said while looking at her skin. “Not only that but not to mention the sexy ladies” Rob (aka SetRobOff) replied and winked at her “Rob please shut up who invited you anyway” Joanna turned around and tied up her hair up “Come on this vacation would be plain and boring if I didn’t come along. Like they say the party don’t start till I walk in” Rob laughed at his own joke while everyone else stared at him. “Rob you really have the most cheesiest lines ever.” Said Scott “Agree” Nathan (aka Googly19) replied “You guys are just haters and don’t know how to have fun” Said Rob as he rolled his eye and grabbed his bag from above. The pilot said in the speaker “ Hope you all enjoyed your long ride to Hawaii. You all are going to love it here. “ “Ugh shut up and lets go Im ready to party” said Tay (aka infinityGuitar) as she moved along through the ail. “In a rush Tay” Said Dorothy (aka I’m Dorothy ) as she laughed “Um YES now lets get off this plane we don’t got all day” She yelled. After getting off the plane and grabbing their suitcases they finally reached the hotel. After getting out from the taxi they looked at the beautiful and tall building . There was a big fountain at the entrance that squirted water onto the air. There was many different plants and flowers that filled up the entrance and up the walls of the white , dark red ,and a tannish color of the hotel. They all grabbed their suitcase and head toward the Registration desk to sign in “Hello and welcome to the Honolulu Hotel how may I help you” said Yasmine (aka Parcydrincfan778) the sweet lady over the counter. “Hi were here to register in” said Rob “”Last name please “ said Yasmine Scott , Nathan, and Dorothy walked around the lobby and observed the statues . “Wow this is amazing” Said scott. The gang head into the elevator and entered into there room. “Tay finally were here” Tay yelled out as she jumped into the bed. “So what are we going to do on out first night in Hawaii “asked Dorothy? “Duh go to the club and have fun” said Rob “Why don’t we go some where to eat like a restaurant. “ suggested Joanna “I think a walk on the beach is better” said Jake. “But theres a pool party here why don’t we go there that would be fun” said Nathan Everyone began to bicker on where they should go Where should we go. Choose from the answers below on where we should go on the fist night. A: The club B: Restaurant C: Beach D: The pool party at the hotel Remember each chose you make effects what’s gonna happen next. Part 1 Zombie wiki Category:Blog posts